Raisons et Déraisons
by Fawkes From The Ashes
Summary: Quand deux ennemis sont obligés de cohabiter... Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy victimes des idées du vénérable Dumbledore... Chapitre 3!
1. Encore une idée de Génie

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, etc...

C'est ma première fic, n'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis, bon (ça fais toujours plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer) ou mauvais (ça me fera avancer). reviews please!

Hermione et Draco, je sais, le sujet est déjà bien éculé mais j'ai eu envie d'en faire une version rien qu'à moi. A vous de juger donc. Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très long, c'est surtout pour mettre en place l'histoire.

Chapitre 1 : Encore une idée de génie...

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione releva la tête pour voir Harry et Ron sur la voie 9 3/4 accourir vers elle. Elle tentait depuis cinq bonnes minutes de faire rentrer un Pattenrond on ne peut plus récalcitrant dans sa cage pour le voyage.

"Encore vivante la carpette?"

"Ron! C'est un chat, et après toutes ces années on aurait pu penser que tu lui aurais pardonné d'avoir voulu tuer un traître !"

"Grhmumpf"

"..."

"Hem, bonnes vacances, Hermione? fit Harry pour rompre le silence. A peine arrivés, ils avaient déjà réussis à se disputer. Forts, ils étaient très fort...

"J'ai travaillé comme serveuse dans un restaurant londonien, pour me faire de l'argent de poche. Mais ça ne m'a pas laissé le temps de travailler suffisamment, je n'ai pu lire que quinze des seize manuels de cette année, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai déjà du retard avant même le début des cours."

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard atterré avant d'éclater de rire.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Oh, vous êtes impossibles tous les deux."

Hermione secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, je suis préfète en chef cette année, je vais dans le wagon de tête, on se retrouve à l'arrivée. Ron, à tout de suite pour la réunion."

Elle parvint enfin à fermer la cage, se releva, épousseta sa jupe et réajusta ses nouvelles bottes, cadeau d'anniversaire de sa mère.

"Elle ne changera jamais cette fille" dit Harry en la regardant s'éloigner.

"Un peu, quand même." dit Ron rêveusement.

Hermione avait effectivement changé durant ces deux dernières années. Définitivement plus féminine, elle avait perdu sa gaucherie d'adolescente, pris des formes... intéressantes, et s'habillait d'une façon... qui devrait être interdite dans un endroit plein d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones en ébullitions.

Le chef de gare siffla et Harry poussa Ron dans le train en riant.

OoOoO

Hermione poussa sa valise dans le compartiment et posa la cage par-dessus. Essoufflée, elle enleva sa veste et s'assit enfin. Elle avait à peine ouvert le seizième manuel que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond, l'air arrogant. Ce dernier posa son regard glacé sur elle et fit une moue méprisante.

"Granger, évidement. Cette école est vraiment tombé bien bas. Qu'il te nomme préfète, passe encore ; mais qu'une sang-de-bourbe soit préfète en chef..."

"Ce n'est pas plus scandaleux qu'un fils de criminel notoire soit nommé Préfet-en-Chef, Malfoy!" dit calmement Hermione en replongeant dans son livre.

Des années de haine lui avait appris que l'indifférence était la meilleure des armes face à lui. Il allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les autres préfets, Ron parmi eux. Ce dernier dévisagea Malfoy avec dépit en voyant le badge de Préfet-en-Chef briller sur sa poitrine.

"Ah, mais voilà Wisily, le chien-chien de Potter..."

"Ta gueule Malfoy!"

Ron était prêt à se jeter sur lui, mais Hermione se plaça entre eux et décréta qu'il valait mieux en finir avec la réunion. Elle et Malfoy donnèrent les consignes qui leurs avaient été envoyé avec leurs lettres et badges de Poudlard. A la fin, les autres se dispersèrent, Ron lança un regard mauvais à Malfoy avant de rejoindre Harry.

"Vraiment, tu es resté un gamin Malfoy. Tu es sensé donner l'exemple, mais tu continue d'agir comme un crétin."

"Un gamin, hein? Crois-moi j'ai grandi... Toi aussi d'ailleurs..." Il lui fit un clin d' œil et passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Hermione sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et voulus cacher sa gène par un geste de colère.

" Tu es répugnant Malfoy."

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me risquerai pas à entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec une sang-de-bourbe." Il la regarda de bas en haut. "Mais faut bien avouer qu'il y a du progrès, mon lapin" fit-il en tapotant ses dents.

"C'est pour cette tafiole de Potter ou ce crétin de Rouquin?"

'BAFF'

"Tu l'as cherché celle là, petit con."

Elle se rassit, rouvrit son livre pour ne plus lever les yeux jusqu'à l'arrivée, à présent indifférente à un Malfoy relativement désappointé et à la joue passablement rougie.

OoOoO

Après le traditionnel festin de bienvenue, ils durent se rendre au bureau du Professeur MacGonagall pour des instructions de dernières minutes et surtout afin qu'elle leur indique leurs chambres.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, nous sommes bien conscients des problèmes de rapports entre vos deux maisons, c'est pourquoi vous deux avez été choisis comme Préfets en Chef. Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même pensons que dans la mesure où cette tâche vous obligera à coopérer et à travailler ensemble, les rapports inter-maisons en sortirons enrichis. Une petite nouveauté cette année vous permettra j'en suis sûre de mieux apprendre à vous connaître et à vous entendre."

Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise et regarda le professeur avec appréhension, quel genre de nouveauté?

"Vous aurez un dortoir commun. Deux chambres bien sûr, et vous partagerez la salle de bain et une petite salle commune. Une antichambre est prévue pour recevoir les élèves qui souhaiteraient vous parler, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes également là pour conseiller et aider vos camarades. Eh oui, Mr Malfoy. Vos quartiers sont dans l'aile Nord, derrière la tapisserie de la dame au faucon, elle est très efficace vous verrez. Le mot de passe est papier d'Arménie. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, bonne nuit à tous les deux."

C'est une Hermione horrifiée accompagnée d'un Serpentard encore moins enthousiaste, si c'est possible, qui sortit du bureau de la sous-directrice.

"Ils sont tarés. encore une idée du vieux fou! Coincée toute l'année avec une sang-de-bourbe! Si mon père..."

"N'était pas en prison..." Regard furieux de Malfoy, "Oh, ça va, tu m'insultes à longueur de temps. De toute façon, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est n'importe quoi. En plus partager, la salle de bain? Je parie que tu as plus de produits de beauté que moi." dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"Vu l'état de ta peau, ça ne m'étonnerai pas."

"Enfoiré!"

S'en suivi un échange acide jusqu'à la tapisserie, le mot de passe fut lancé et ils entrèrent dans le dortoir qu'ils allaient devoir partager pendant un an. L'endroit était spacieux, décoré de façon neutre par rapport à leurs maisons respectives. Une cheminée, deux fauteuils club en cuir marron, un canapé assorti, des tapis dans les tons rouge, des étagères vides, deux tables de bonne taille avec des chaises dépareillées, les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc. Deux portes de part et d'autre d'un petit escalier descendant de cinq marches et donnant sur une troisième porte, la salle de bain et les deux chambres.

"Bon, je vais à la salle de b...", mais à peine eut-elle commencé sa phrase, qu'il dévala les marches et lui claqua la porte au nez.

"MALFOY! ESPÈCE DE..." _Mais, c'est pas vrai, je rêve. Il est trop chiant ce mec. Un an? Un an avec lui, c'est impossible, Dumbledore devrait savoir qu'un des deux ne survivra pas, on va s' entre-tuer... A moins, que ce ne soit ce qu'il veuille, la mort d'un de nous, celle de Malfoy..._ Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Hermione poussa la porte de sa chambre pour prendre son sac de livres dans sa valise et retourner les disposer sur une des étagères. _Un accident est si vite arrivé. Je pourrais sans doute le noyer dans son bain, vu le temps qu'il met, ça passerai inaperçu. Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu boire ou fumer pour avoir une idée pareille!_

_Bon, il s'est vraiment noyé ou quoi?_

"Ohoh Malfoy! On PARTAGE la salle de bain."

"Mmmmh, tu m'as parlé Granger?"

"Ouvre! Je voudrais AUSSI prendre une douche."

"Ah bon, tu te laves? Je savais pas que les moldus avaient cette coutume?"

"Connard! Ne sois pas aussi minable si tu veux remonter dans mon estime."

"Je me fous de ton estime Granger." La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

"Mais si on doit cohabiter, c'est vrai que c'est mieux si tu te laves. Elle est toute à toi."

Il sortit, les cheveux mouillés, vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un jeans, les pieds nus. Il passa devant elle nonchalamment. Floc, floc, les pieds mouillés sur les dalles de pierre, pour aller s'affaler dans le canapé. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, atterrée. _Je dois vivre avec un garçon... doublé d'un Malfoy, le bonheur, vraiment, si si..._ Elle entra à son tour dans la salle de bain, qu'elle désenbua d'un coup de baguette. _Ouh joli! Deux lavabos, dont un comme prévu pleins de flacons et pots divers qu'elle passa en revue, amusée. After Shave, trois marques différentes, alors on ne dédaigne pas les produits moldus par contre... Gel pour les cheveux, savons pour le visage, masques, crè... MASQUES! Ah oui, quand même! Il fait attention à lui le petit minet... Bon effectivement, il a plus de produits que moi, et des bonnes marques, Clarins, Shisheido... Joli, je lui en piquerai, tiens._

Elle sortit ses propres affaires pour les placer sur la tablette du lavabo libre avant de se déshabiller pour prendre une douche. Elle laissa l'eau la délasser et évacuer le stress -on peut dire qu'il y en a eu- de cette journée. Après s'être séchée, elle enfila le T-shirt et le short qu'elle mettait pour dormir et alla dans la salle commune.

Elle y trouva Malfoy assoupi sur le canapé. _Curieux comme il peut ne pas se ressembler quand il dort. Pour le coup il a vraiment un air... angélique, et... et il est plutôt pas mal. Avec un corps plutôt musclé, vive le Quidditch! Ouhla, time to go to bed..._ Un peu perplexe face à la tournure que prenait ses propres pensées, Hermione pensa qu'elle devait être fatiguée et monta aussitôt se coucher.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, c'est un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Draco Malfoy, toujours sur son canapé. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt.

"Grhmumpf" _Soleil... trop dur... ouvrir yeux... pas possible. Aouch, merde, me suis endormis sur canapé, mal au cou..._ Une ombre sembla passer devant lui, il rouvrit les yeux pour trouver deux très jolies jambes face à lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. _Joli réveil_. En levant les yeux il vit qu'elles appartenaient à sa colocataire qui le regardait d'un air perplexe, les cheveux ébouriffés.

" 'lut Granger!"

"Pourquoi tu as dormi sur le canapé?"

"Sais pas."

"En même temps, tu fais ce que tu veux, hein."

Il suivit d'un œil appréciateur son cheminement vers la salle de bain_. Elle a vraiment changé, dommage que ce soit Hermione... Au moins esthétiquement parlant, cette cohabitation parait supportable. C'est vrai, ça aurait pu être cette dondon de Pansy..._

Il se leva péniblement, étira ses muscles endoloris et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

OoOoO

Harry et Ron étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à son tour et se versa une tasse de café avant de tendre la main vers un toast.

"Alors Hermione, c'est comment d'avoir une chambre individuelle?"

"Cauchemardesque, figurez-vous que Dumbledore veut améliorer les rapports inter-maisons et en conséquence, je partage un dortoir avec Malfoy." fit-elle en beurrant son toast.

"Quoi? Tu... tu dois dormir dans la même chambre que lui!"

"Ne soit pas stupide, Ron. Non, on a chacun une chambre mais on partage le reste... La salle de bain aussi, quand j'y pense..."

Elle secoua la tête avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

"Cha rechte à la limite du chupportable mais cha che prégente pas très bien."

"On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Granger. Toi qui parlait d'exemple à donner, bravo..." fit une voix traînante derrière elle.

"Dégage, Malfoy!" fit Harry.

"On a pas besoin de voir ta face de fouine dès le matin. Je te plains Hermione de voir ÇA avant même le petit déjeuner." rajouta Ron.

"Ouh mais on a toujours ses deux gardes du corps, Granger... Tu te les tapes tous les deux ou bien?"

"Va donc rejoindre tes propres chiens de garde. Crabbe et Goyle sont perdus sans quelqu'un pour les diriger. Manque de neurones... La consanguinité sans doute. A force de vouloir garder votre sang pur, il se dégénère." indiqua Hermione en se resservant du café.

"Ne me fais pas la leçon, Sang-de-Bourbe." répliqua Malfoy avant d'aller rejoindre la table des Serpentard.

"Laisse tomber, Ron." dit Hermione alors que ce dernier s'était levé, poings serrés.

"Dumbledore m'avait déjà parlé d'entente entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, comme quoi il fallait s'unir et non se diviser, mais c'est irréalisable son truc. Ils nous cherchent sans arrêt!"

"Je sais bien Harry. Bon il n'a pas tort sur le fond, mais dans la réalité, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'entendre. Ils sont insupportables." soupira Hermione. "Ah voilà le Professeur MacGonagall, je dois distribuer les emplois du temps. A tout de suite."

OoOoO

_Dégénérés! N'importe quoi, la pureté du sang est ce qu'il y a de plus important chez les sorciers, les plus puissants sont forcément des sang-purs comme nous. Bon, les deux abrutis ne sont pas gâté par la nature, mais si ils ont de (fortes) lacunes cérébrales, ce sont au moins deux armoires à glace, parfois les muscles compensent. Et leurs familles ne sont pas aussi puissantes que la mienne. La preuve, je suis un Malfoy et j'ai hérité des qualités de mes ancêtres : don pour la magie noire, force (ah un nouveau muscle là, non?) et en toute modestie, un physique à tomber._ _Mesdames, prenez un ticket!_ Il fit un clin d'oeil à une quatrième année Serpentard qui faillit s'étouffer en le voyant. Ses amies se mirent aussitôt à glousser et à chuchoter en le regardant. Il s'assit entre Crabbe et Goyle, face à Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier se mit à lui parler de ses conquêtes estivales et il oublia vite cette agaçante Gryffondor.

OoOoO

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	2. A la croisée de deux mondes

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, etc...

C'est ma première fic, n'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis, bon (ça fais toujours plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer) ou mauvais (ça me fera avancer). reviews please!

Merci pour vos reviews pour le 1er chapitre!

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais je suis en examens. D'ailleurs, au début, une partie de ce chapitre était prévue pour bien plus tard dans l'histoire, mais je l'avais déjà écris donc je l'ai placé ici. Un peu d'indulgence si vous trouvez ça un peu ridicule ou idiot, c'était un petit délire d'un soir. Attention, Guest Star ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus...

**Chapitre 2 : A la croisée des mondes...**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident, par chance ils n'avaient eu aucun cours commun avec les Serpentards, ce ne serait, hélas, pas le cas du lendemain. Sans compter qu'en rentrant, elle verrait sans doute Malfoy. Le pire dans cette situation, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas l'ignorer tout le temps. La tâche des Préfets en Chef était finalement assez lourde et, en plus de leurs propres cours, ils devaient organiser ensemble les tours de surveillance après le couvre-feu, les heures d'études, une permanence pour les élèves qui voudraient leur parler, et d'autres problèmes et détails à gérer selon les événements... Pour couper court à une réunion qui s' annonçait mal, à l'heure du déjeuner, elle avait décrété qu'elle prendrait l'étude du premier jour, donc aujourd'hui, et qu'ils feraient la ronde de nuit ensemble ce soir. Une autre session avec les autres préfets avait été planifiée pour le lendemain midi.

Peu de professeurs avaient donnés des devoirs en ce jour de rentrée, elle pût donc terminer l'étude assez rapidement après le dîner. Elle raccompagna Ron et Harry au dortoir des Gryffondors, leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de retourner à sa propre salle commune. Elle donna le mot de passe à la dame de la tapisserie qui s'inclina et la laissa enter.

Personne dans la salle commune. Parfait, avec un peu de chance il sera resté avec son groupe de crétins arrogants. Elle n'aurait pas à ressortir avant deux bonnes heures, elle décida donc d'enfiler des vêtements plus décontractés et de s'avancer un peu pour les leçons à venir.

Elle enfila un jean et un débardeur à larges bretelles et par dessus un gilet zippé rouge. Elle prit ses livres et alla dans la salle commune, pour trouver Malfoy attablé devant ses propres devoirs. _Autant pour ma tranquillité... Et en plus..._

"Tu es obligé de travailler dans cette tenue?"

Il était torse nu, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon.

"Il fait chaud et je suis à l'aise comme ça. Je suis chez moi aussi. Oh, à moins que tu ne préfères que je laisse tomber le pantalon aussi."

"Pitié, surtout pas."

Elle s'assit avec ses affaires à la table opposée et s'immergea dans Les runes celtiques et leur apport à la société médiévale européenne. Elle sursauta quand, dix minutes plus tard, une voix gazouilla au niveau des chambres.

"Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Hermione haussa les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils disparurent sous les mèches de son front. _Dites-moi que je rêve! Que ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est..._

"Je travaille. Il va être l'heure, retourne dans ton dortoir." fit Malfoy de son air un peu ennuyé.

Une petite brune de Serdaigle qu'Hermione savait être en cinquième année entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Malfoy, enveloppé dans un drap. _Et bien si. C'est bien ça? Je ne crois pas ce mec_!

"Oh! Mais tu es préfet, personne ne le saura si je passe la nuit ici."

"Personne ne dort avec moi, on s'est amusé, rentre chez toi maintenant." dit-il en la regardant froidement.

Hermione vit le visage de la jeune fille prendre une expression déçue avant de refermer la porte tristement, probablement pour s'habiller.

"Tu es d'un tact absolument effarant, Malfoy! C'est comme ça que tu traites toutes tes petites amies?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est ma petite amie?" fit-il, un sourire en coin.

"Ça me parait évid... Oh!", dit Hermione, en comprenant, "tu es écœurant!"

"Fort heureusement ton avis m'importe peu, Granger. On est jeune, on prend du bon temps."

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle voit ça comme ça!"

"Pas mon problème."

Hermione ne répondit pas, à quoi bon de toute façon, et retourna à ses runes. Cinq minute après, la Serdaigle sortit de la chambre, traversa la salle commune sans un mot, lança un dernier regard peiné à Malfoy et un petit sourire d'excuse à Hermione, puis retourna à son dortoir.

OoOoO

A 22h, ils se préparèrent pour la ronde et sortirent. Ils commencèrent par les cachots puis remontèrent vers l'aile Ouest par le couloir de la sorcière Cunéguonde de Westfall. Seul leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot. Draco étouffa un bâillement.

"Fatigué? Tes exploits de cette après-midi sans doute..." fit Hermione acidement.

"Exploits? Boh, c'était pas non plus fantastique... Elle bien sûr, moi je suis un étalon."

"Eurk, tu es à vomir. Cette fille est très gentille et tu ne tiens absolument pas compte des sentiments qu'elle pourrait avoir. D'un autre coté j'ai du mal à croire que qui que ce soit puisse avoir des sentiments à ton égard."

"Ne me fais pas payer ton absence totale de vie sexuelle, Granger. Je vois bien que personne ne pourrait avoir envie de te sauter."

"Non mais ça va pas de me..." Elle fut interrompue par un claquement métallique.

"Oyez, jeunes gens! Vous êtes bien Messire Malfoy et Dame Hermione?"

"Merde, cette calamité de chevalier est de retour!"

"Tais-toi, Malfoy! Tu vas le vexer. C'est bien nous Messire du Catogan."

"Fort bien, j'ai pour mission de vous envoyer chez le directeur."

"Ah, d'accord." fit Hermione, un peu perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à leur dire à cette heure-ci?

"Le mot de passe est "réglisse", vous connaissez le chemin?"

"Évidement. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore le vieux sénile?"

"Ça te tuerai de ne pas insulter les gens à chaque phrase!" fit Hermione, exaspérée.

OoOoO

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier de Dumbledore, ils entendirent des voix venant de la porte entrouverte.

"Mes employeurs seraient très intéressés par votre arme là. Ils paient très chers pour ce genre de nouveauté."

"Nous n'avons pas les même conceptions de l'utilité de la violence, Mr Sark. Je ne m'en sers que dans un but défensif et lorsque je n'ai pas le choix."

"Vous devriez réfléchir, de nos jours, on perd beaucoup à ne pas être du côté des puissants."

"Je crois en la force de la paix et de l'unité. Oh, par ailleurs, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre quête s'achève ici."

Draco et Hermione entrèrent dans le bureau à ce moment précis. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers eux, Dumbledore, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, et l'étranger, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

"Des enfants! C'est quoi cet endroit? Vous allez lâcher une escouade d'X-Men sur moi?"

"Ces jeunes gens ont certes des qualités et capacités que vous jugeriez extraordinaires, mais ce ne sont pas ce genre d'enfants."

Malfoy avait l'air perdu. _Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce malade?_ Tandis qu'Hermione souriait franchement. _Un moldu! Comment est-il arrivé là?_

"J'attend d'autres "invités", Mr Sark, et il me semble préférable que vous ne soyez pas ici à leur arrivée."

"Attendez un peu vieux f..."

"Oubliette!"

Un éclair bleu aveuglant envahit la pièce et le jeune homme se tût, les yeux dans le vague.

"Mr Malfoy, j'ai une petite mission pour vous. Vous allez passer par la cheminée et l'emmener chez mon contact américain à Los Angeles, Mrs Garner. Vous lui remettrez ce mot et reviendrez par le même chemin au château. Vous pourrez vous rendre d'ailleurs directement dans votre chambre." fit Dumbledore en lui tendant une lettre cacheté de rouge.

"Pas de problème, Professeur."

"Allez Julian, suivez Mr Malfoy."

Le jeune homme obéit sans résister, ce qui parait normal vu son état... Malfoy prit une pincée de poudre dans le pot au dessus de la cheminée et la lança dans les flammes. Il entra ensuite dans le feu devenu vert, Sark à sa suite et dit distinctement "Mrs Garner, LA", et ils disparurent en un éclair.

"Un garçon très talentueux... C'est toujours dommage quand ce talent est utilisé à mauvais escient." murmura Dumbledore, comme à lui-même.

"Vous parlez de Malfoy?"

Le directeur alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et lui indiqua un fauteuil où elle s'assit à son tour, un peu intimidée.

"En réalité je pensais à Julian Sark. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Mr Malfoy, il a certes de grandes capacité mais il se cherche encore."

"Il pense comme son père."

"Déjà plus vraiment. Il est sur la bonne voie. Je fais confiance à votre influence Miss Granger."

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

"Vous n' espérez pas que je le change tout de même. Je suis la dernière personne qu'il écoutera jamais."

"Nous verrons, Miss Granger. Il fera ses propres choix. Ah, je crois que les voilà."

Deux voix résonnèrent à ce moment dans le couloir.

OoOoO

"Vaughn, je n'y voit rien, les émetteurs ne marchent pas. rien ne marche d'ailleurs."

"Chut, Syd. Là, de la lumière."

L'instant d'après la porte fut poussée violemment et deux personnes vêtues de noir firent irruption dans la pièce. Un homme et une femme, chacun pointant une arme sur Hermione et Dumbledore. Hermione avait rarement vu le Professeur Dumbledore se battre, mais à chaque fois elle avait été impressionné par sa puissance et sa rapidité. Cette fois-ci encore, il avait lancé son sort de désarmement si vite que ni elle ni les deux autres n'avaient eu le temps de réagir.

"Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est une école et les armes ne sont pas bienvenues entre ces murs. de plus rassurez-vous, vous ne risquez rien ici." dit-il calmement aux deux espions abasourdis.

La fille fut la première à réagir. Elle avait les cheveux blonds coupés courts encadrant son visage comme un casque. Hermione aurait juré que c'était une perruque (de très bonne qualité ceci-dit...), elle portait une tenue noire comme celle qu'elle pouvait voir dans les films d'espionnage et d'action à la télévision. Elle s'approcha du bureau et s'adressa à Dumbledore.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Qui êtes-vous? Nous étions dans le laboratoire à Cracovie, on a touché cet artefact de Rambaldi, et pof, on atterri ici. C'est insensé, comme tous ce qui touche cet inventeur, d'ailleurs."

"Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, l'école où vus vous trouvez. Voici Hermione Granger, brillante élève et Préfète en Chef. Cet objet était un portoloin. Un objet magique permettant de se transporter à un endroit précis. En l'occurrence, ici au collège Poudlard."

"Attendez!" fit l'homme, "Magique! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?"

"Mr Vaughn, Mademoiselle Bristow, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer."

"Vous nous connaissez? Comment?" fit Sydney.

"Je vous suis depuis quelques années, vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Je sais que, comme bien d'autres avant vous, vous cherchez et travaillez beaucoup sur les travaux de Rambaldi. Pour vous, c'est un inventeur, savant, du XV° siècle. Ce que vous ne pouvez pas savoir est qu'il était également un sorcier, un très puissant sorcier. Il a travaillé avec mon ami Nicholas Flamel sur l'immortalité. C'était un homme fantasque, il avait le goût du mystère et il a glissé des énigmes dans tous ses travaux. Il est donc très difficile de les déchiffrer. Certains néanmoins y sont parvenus, il s'agit souvent de recherche qu'ils ont fait leur vie durant, c'est d'ailleurs le cas de votre patron, Arvin Sloane."

"Vous êtes très bien renseigné. Mais, un sorcier? Vous n'y croyez pas vraiment?" fit Vaughn, l'air incrédule.

"Vos appareils électroniques ne marchent pas dans l'enceinte de l'école à cause de la concentration de magie." ne pût s'empêcher de faire remarquer Hermione.

"Merci, Hermione. J'ai bien que vous ne soyez face à deux sorciers. Je comprend que ce soit difficile à accepter et que vous devez me prendre pour un fou. Entre nous, vous ne seriez pas les premiers..."

Les deux agents avaient l'air perdus, vraiment on ne les avaient jamais entraînés pour ce genre de situation.

"Mais venons-en à ce qui vous amène. Rambaldi. Le problème est qu'il a cru trouver un moyen infaillible de garder ses secrets et la clef de ses mystères. Ils s'est jeté un sort de fidelitas, il était ainsi le seul à connaître tous cela et seules les personnes à qui il les dévoilait lui même pouvait comprendre. Mais, à ma connaissance il n'a jamais dévoilé son secret et il l'a emporté dans sa tombe. Il a travaillé quelques temps ici, à Poudlard, il a crée pas mal de portoloins menant ici, c'est pourquoi je m'attendais à vous voir arriver, je sais quels sont les objets qui sont des portoloins et je les fais surveiller. Je suis désolé mais je pense que cette quête ne vous mènera à rien."

Vaughn et Sydney se regardèrent. C'était une situation surréaliste, ils avaient du mal à croire ce que leur disait le vieil homme, sans compter que personne ne les croirait.

"Je vais vous faire raccompagner à l'endroit que vous désirez. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer enfin."

"Merci, je suppose." bredouilla Sydney.

"Miss Granger, vous vous en chargez? Vous pourrez ensuite regagner directement votre chambre." fit Dumbledore.

"Heu, Professeur... je veux dire, enfin... leur mémoire..."

"Oh, ils ne sont pas dangereux pour nous. Bon voyage! Bonne nuit, Miss Granger."

"Au revoir, Professeur." Après avoir pris la poudre de cheminette, elle entraîna les deux espions dans la cheminée pour les ramener à Cracovie où le reste de leur équipe les attendait.

Dix minute plus tard, elle sortait de la cheminée de sa salle commune pour trouver Draco qui l'attendait, assit dans un fauteuil.

OoOoO

NdA : Ne dites rien, je sais, je dois arrêter de regarder la télé... Oui mais en fait, j'ai pas la télé, alors je loue plein de DVD. Mais peut être que ça ne vous intéresse pas...

Parce qu'en fait c'est vrai que c'est pas intéressant, juste, ceci explique cela. Désolée pour ceux qui estime qu'il est sacrilège de faire se rencontrer des personnages de séries différentes.

Oh, pour info, on est durant la 4° saison d'Alias, ils travaillent à APO.

Ceci dit, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté, juste pour que j'ai une idée..


	3. Disparition

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, etc...

C'est ma première fic, n'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis, bon (ça fais toujours plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer) ou mauvais (ça me fera avancer). reviews please!

Enfin le troisième chapitre. J'ai mis du temps à le poster, examens obligent. Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ça va venir... Ne vous inquiétez pas.

----------

Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait super plaisir.

A propos, je sais qu'il y avait un slash de prévu, mais j'ai un peu modifié mon histoire et je ne suis plus très sûre qu'il y en aura un.

------------

**Chapitre 3 : Disparition :**

Après avoir pris la poudre de cheminette, elle entraîna les deux espions dans la cheminée pour les ramener à Cracovie où le reste de leur équipe les attendait.

Dix minute plus tard, elle sortait de la cheminée de sa salle commune pour trouver Draco qui l'attendait, assit dans un fauteuil.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire? Tu as dû "raccompagner" les autres "invités"?"

"Oui. Ils cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un en rapport avec un vieux sorcier, Rambaldi, je crois. Apparemment ils sont arrivés trop tard. A quelques siècle près!"

"Des moldus aussi?"

Hermione acquiesça. "C'est bizarre cette histoire."

"Bizarre? On est à Poudlard, ce genre d'histoire est plutôt monnaie courante. Pas avec des moldus, ceci dit."

"Tu es allé à Los Angeles, Dumbledore a des contacts partout. Comment était cette Mrs Garner?"

"Américaine."

"Sans blague! C'est la première fois que tu étais aux États-Unis? Plutôt court comme séjour."

"Oh, j'en ai profité pour faire un tour."

"Quoi! Dumbledore t'a dit de revenir immédiatement!"

"Boh, un quart d'heure, le temps de faire quelques courses..." Il sort une bouteille de Tequila. "Mexico's Finest. Un verre?"

"Ça va pas! Tu es un préfet!"

"Ce que tu es coincée, Granger. Allez, une fois dans ta vie fais quelque chose d'illégal pour le fun et pas pour la "bonne cause"."

Il prit deux verres et lui en tendit un, qu'elle prit de mauvaise grâce.

"Je ne vais pas boire d'alcool un soir de classe!"

"Mais c'est pas possible, je n'ai pas l'intention de bourrer la gueule, profite juste de l'instant. Allez, pour te remettre des émotions de la soirée."

Il remplit son verre avant de se servir.

"Tu es pénible, Malfoy."

"Je ne t'oblige pas." Il eut un petit sourire en coin. "A nos missions de préfets en chef, qui s'avèrent plus intéressante que prévues!"

"Enlève ce sourire imbécile de ta face de crétin!"

Ils trinquèrent et prirent une gorgée de tequila.

"Ouh, pas mal, elle est bonne. C'est un peu fort, pur."

"C'est mieux, ça te permet de mieux apprécier l'alcool, et mélangé à du jus de fruit, tu en bois plus et tu "pars" plus vite." dit-il sérieusement.

"Quel expert!" fit Hermione ironiquement.

Ils sirotèrent leur tequila un moment.

"Malfoy?"

"Ouais?"

"Tu ne m'as pas insulté depuis que je suis rentrée... ou presque, tu m'as traité de fille coincée."

"Ce n'est pas une insulte ça, Granger. C'est la vérité."

"Je ne suis pas coincée! Si travailler au lieu de faire l'imbécile tout le temps, suivre le règlement et faire ce que les profs me demandent, c'est être coincée..."

"Tu viens d'énoncer toute la chose toi-même."

"C'est n'importe quoi, je sais m'amuser aussi."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, Granger. Avec tes deux acolytes, Celebrity Boy et Crétin aux Grands Pieds."

"C'est reparti! Harry n'a jamais demandé à être célèbre et Ron n'est pas un idiot, il est mon meilleur ami et c'est un préfet également."

"C'est ça ta réponse à tout? Être préfet?"

"Arrêtons là, veux-tu. De toute façon, en ce qui concerne Harry et les Weasley, tu ne seras jamais objectif. Tu es jaloux."

Il eut un petit rire. "Jaloux? De quoi? Scarface? Et de ne pas avoir d'argent? Oh oui, être riche et beau, c'est très dur à vivre au quotidien."

"Non, tu es jaloux parce qu'Harry a vu qui tu étais vraiment dès le premier trajet vers Poudlard et qu'il a préféré l'amitié de Ron à la tienne, et de Ron parce que sa famille l'aime pour ce qu'il est et non parce qu'il est l'héritier d'une lignée."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, Granger. Ton avis, je m'en tamponne, tu n'es pas à ta place dans notre monde."

Elle posa brutalement son verre sur la table et se leva. "Je vais me coucher, j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir."

Elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua rageusement sa porte.

OoOoO

Hermione s'assit sur son lit, les mains tremblantes. _Je ne tiendrai définitivement pas l'année comme ça. Une minute il est presque civilisé avec moi, et l'instant d'après il redevient lui-même, c'est à dire une incommensurable ordure. Avec son racisme à deux balles, ses manières de fi-fils à Papa... Il finira comme son père d'ailleurs, quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore. Il ne se cherche pas, il s'est parfaitement trouvé. Et moi, il me pourri la vie. Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois il arrive à me mettre en colère! Ça ne devrait même pas m'affecter. C'est la faute de ce vieux fou. Je n'en peux plus. Demain j'irais voir McGonagall pour qu'elle change cette histoire de dortoir commun._

Sur cette résolution, elle se changea et se mit au lit, plus tranquille.

OoOoO

Après le départ de la furie, Malfoy se carra dans son fauteuil, un peu secoué et se resservit un verre. _Granger, impossible d'être civilisé avec ce genre de fille. La sang-de-bourbe, quelle folle. Jaloux, je vous demande un peu! Comme si je pouvais être jaloux d'_euxAgacé par le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac aux paroles de sa colocataire, il sortit un paquet de Marlboro de sa poche, autre achat judicieux de son escapade, et un briquet en argent au monogramme formé d'un M autours duquel s'enroulait un serpent, cadeau de son père. Il alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée comme s'il voulait éjecter les mots d'Hermione en même temps. Il se détendit peu à peu. _Le mieux serait de l'ignorer à partir de maintenant. On va s'en tenir au strict minimum du boulot de Préfet en Chef. Oui, c'est ça. Ou alors je demande à Crabbe de l'enfermer dans le placard du septième... Personne ne s'en plaindra. Ou bien, Goyle pourrait la pousser dans l'escalier pour qu'elle se casse la nuque... _Souriant sur ces agréables pensées, il jeta son mégot dans la cheminée avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

OoOoO

"Soyez raisonnable Miss Granger. Ce n'est que le deuxième jour de classe. Vous n'allez pas déjà vous avouer vaincue."

Fidèle à sa résolution, Hermione s'était rendue dès la fin du petit déjeuner dans le bureau de la sous-directrice.

"Mais, sauf votre respect, vous demandez l'impossible. Je suis pour l'entente inter-maisons mais Malfoy est invivable."

"Faites un effort. Nous avons bien conscience que les relations entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards sont tendues et que cela ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain. Mais si vous arrivez à vous entendre avec Mr Malfoy, ce sera un grand pas vers cette entente. Je compte sur vous Miss Granger."

"Mais, ce serait bien plus facile si nous ne vivions pas ensemble."

"Bien au contraire. Nous sommes persuadés que c'est un facteur qui facilitera cette entente. Obligés de cohabiter, vous allez être obligés de vous entendre, si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit invivable."

"Mais je viens justement vous dire que ça ne marche pas!"

"Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Allez, vous allez être en retard en cours."

OoOoO

Ce soir là, en rentrant dans la salle commune, Draco trouva Hermione attablée devant ses devoirs. Il s'assit à l'autre table sans lui accorder un regard et ouvrit ses propres manuels. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une. Un grognement lui fit lever la tête. _Autant pour ma tranquillité._

"Malfoy, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle."

"On est en couple?"

"Je te demande pardon?" fit Hermione estomaquée.

"C'est le genre de phrase que les filles ont avec leurs copains."

"Oui mais non. Ça marche aussi dans le cas d'une colocation très très mal partie."

"En l' occurrence. Alors, qu'est ce que tu proposes? Tu vas déménager?"

"Si seulement... Non, on ne peut pas. Mais on ne peut pas vivre un an comme ça. On va instaurer quelques règles de cohabitation pour qu'on puisse y arriver."

"Je t'écoute."

"Numéro un, le tabagisme."

Il poussa un soupir. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'essence du problème."

"C'est un problème en tout cas. Si tu pouvais éviter quand je suis dans la pièce."

"Je vais essayer."

"Ensuite je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on a pas besoin de se parler."

"Encore heureux."

"Deuxièmement, la salle de bain."

"Tu plaisante?"

"Non, je comprend que tu aies besoin de te faire belle mais..."

"Le sarcasme n'est pas une clé de la bonne entente, tu sais."

"OK, OK. Le fait est que tu y passe BEAUCOUP de temps et que moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir l'utiliser."

"Bon, combien de temps tu veux?"

"On va limiter ça à une demi-heure par personne le matin, ce qui me parait raisonnable, et une heure le soir, ce qui me parait beaucoup."

"Ça devient militaire. Autre chose?"

"Les filles. J'aimerai que la situation de l'autre soir ne se reproduise plus."

"Hé, si tu veux ramener des gars je ne suis pas contre, mais laisse moi m'amuser si je veux."

"Mais j'aimerais ne pas me retrouver nez à nez avec tes groupies chaque fois que je rentre ou que je veux utiliser la salle de bain."

"Fais comme si de rien n'était. Elles s'en foutent, elles, que tu sois là, tu vis ici de toute façon."

"Admettons. On verra si ça marche comme ça."

Ils se remirent au travail et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole.

OoOoO

Le pacte de "non-agression" fonctionna ainsi pendant deux semaines où une certaine routine s'installa. Ils évitaient de se parler et par là même de s'insulter. Leur temps libres se passaient chacun avec ses amis ou "amies". Ils faisaient leurs rondes ensembles toujours sans s'adresser la parole.

Un mardi soir, Malfoy n'était pas toujours pas rentré à l'heure de la ronde. Pestant contre son manque de fiabilité en matière de responsabilité, Hermione sortit seule de la salle commune.

_Il va m'entendre. Il doit être avec une de ses conquêtes et a du oublier l'heure. Non mais vraiment! _Elle patrouilla dans les cachots, réprimanda deux Poufsouffles hors de leur dortoir, croisa le Professeur Snape, repéra Peeves près de la salle de potions et fit un détour pour l'éviter. C'est en passant devant la statue d'Hermann Le Malfaisant qu'elle vit un objet briller à la lueur des torches.

C'était un briquet en argent, avec un M orné d'un serpent dessus. Elle regarda autours d'elle. Les torches vacillaient légèrement comme sous le coup d'un courant d'air. Elle s'approcha de la statue et son pied glissa sur quelque chose. Elle se rattrapa au bras d'Hermann et se pencha pour voir ce que c'était, une baguette. Elle la ramassa, c'était celle de Malfoy! Elle sentit un souffle au niveau du socle. Elle tenta de pousser la statue, vainement. _ Ne sois pas stupide, ce n'est jamais le bon moyens avec les passages secrets de ce château. Il me faudrait le bon sortilège ou un mot de passe. Ou... ou... mais oui, la carte!_

Retournant sur ses pas, elle pris le raccourci vers la salle commune de Griffondor.

"Tarentula!"

"Bonsoir, ma chère." fit la grosse dame en ouvrant le passage.

Traversant la salle vide, elle monta l'escalier avant de de pousser la porte de la chambre des septième années. Ils étaient tous endormis, elle s'approcha du lit d'Harry et secoua son épaule.

"Harry!" murmura-t-elle. Harry, réveille-toi!"

"Gruuuumpff... quoi?" grogna-t-il. "Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Harry, j'ai besoin de la carte du maraudeur."

"Pourquoi?" fit-il à moitié endormi.

"Malfoy a disparu, j'ai trouvé sa baguette par terre dans les cachots."

"Quoi? Malfoy a disparu?" Il était tout à fait éveillé maintenant.

"Allez, lève-toi, il faut le chercher."

"J'arrive, attend moi en bas, je m'habille."

Elle sortit et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Deux minutes après, Harry la rejoignit, habillé, sa baguette et la carte à la main.

Ils sortirent et se rendirent aux cachots en vérifiant sur la carte qu'ils ne se heurtent à personne.

Arrivés devant la statue, ils regardèrent la carte.

"C'est curieux, il y a bien un passage mais il va bien plus loin que les limites de la carte et pas de traces de Malfoy. D'ailleurs, tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on le retrouve? On en serait débarrassé!"

"Ce n'est pas drôle Harry."

Elle prit la carte et regarda. Le minuscule point étiqueté "Hermione Granger" s'approcha de la statue, la tapota de sa baguette en disant "Parlendare".

Elle prit sa baguette et fit de même dans la réalité. La statue glissa sur le côté, révélant une volée de marches.

"Allons-y!" fit Harry. "Lumos!"

Ils s'engagèrent dans le passage. Après une interminable descente, il se trouvèrent dans un couloir voûté, le sol était fait de dalles.

Ils marchèrent longtemps en silence.

"Ça y est, on est plus sur la carte. Où est-ce que ce couloir va nous mener?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne sais pas, pas Pré-au-Lard en tout cas. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que c'est la première fois que je vois ce passage sur la carte."

"Oui je sais. Ce qui est encore plus bizarre c'est qu'on fasse tout ça pour aller sauver les fesses de Malfoy!"

"Ne m'en parle pas. Dieu sais si j'ai rêvé qu'il disparaisse ces temps-ci."

"Hermione! Une lueur là-bas. On arrive quelque part je pense!"

"Eteignons, on ne sait pas sur quoi on va tomber, ou qui..."

"Nox!"murmurèrent-ils.

Ils avancèrent prudement, guidés par la lumière. Ils débouchèrent, ébahis, sur une immense salle circulaire, éclairées par des centaines de bougies flottant en l'air. Mais personne en vue. Ils avancèrent lentement dans la pièce, baguettes à la main, quand...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

OoOoO

A SUIVRE


End file.
